The ULTIMATE Naruto Meets Code Lyoko Story
by Sarahsnewacct
Summary: Just a Naruto and Code Lyoko story I made


Just so you know, the Code Lyoko gang in is their season 4 outfits.

Part 1

It was a regular day at the Ninja academy, when Jeremie's portal took the CL gang into Naruto's world!

Naruto: Who are you guys and how did you get here?

Jeremie: I'm Jeremie, and this is Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and William. We got here using my portal machine.

Naruto: Odd! You're here!

Sasuke and Sakura: You know that guy?

Naruto: He's my pen pal!

Sasuke and Sakura: faint

Sasuke: I always knew you'd find another moron to talk to.

Odd: I am NOT a moron!

Sasuke: Yes you are. Who wears their hair like THAT?

Odd: It's Lyoko style!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Lyoko?

Odd: It's a virtual world, c'mon, I'll show you, hop into the portal!

Part 2

Yumi: Check out my flying fans! shoots fans

Naruto: COOL! begins to really like yumi

Ulrich: I know what you're thinking Naruto. and yumi is MINE! She belongs to ME and ME only!

Naruto: Err...

Sakura: NARUTO! GET OVER HERE YOU MORON! We've got company!

Sasuke: Well, if it isn't Gaara(I'm unsure of how to spell his name, it's the guy from Naruto with the gourd on his back)! Wait... something seems different about him...

Jeremie: Watch out! he's been taken over by X.A.N.A.!

Naruto: Who?! 

Jeremie: X.A.N.A. An evil computer program bent on taking over the world through the internet, and he can take over people. 

Naruto: WOAH!

Sasuke: How do you stop this X.A.N.A. thing?

Jeremie: This is the first time he's left our world, but we should still be able to stop him by going back to our world and going to the factory.

Naruto: Huh?

Jeremie: Follow me.

The ninjas and the CL gang head for the Code Lyoko world through Jeremie's portal

Jeremie: Here we are, home sweet home!

Odd: Hey Kiwi, I'm back!

Naruto: Kiwi? Odd talks to a fruit?

Jeremie: Kiwi is Odd's pet dog, Odd brought Kiwi to boarding school even though pets aren't allowed. 

Naruto: Ahh.

Kiwi enters the room

Kiwi: Arf!

Odd: Kiwi!

Jeremie: No time, we have to get to the factory. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, follow us!

the ninjas follow the CL gang to the factory and into the scanner room. 

Naruto: Now what?

Jeremie: I'll virtualize the ninjas first, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, hop into the scanners.

Sasuke: Ok, you have to be joking!

Aelita: This is no joke. We're going to Lyoko. It's a virtual world that was created by my dad. Unfortunately, my dad got stuck inside it and we're trying to get him out.

Sakura: Wow, that's sad.

Naruto: sob Yeah! So sad! You know I never knew either of my parents!

Aelita: That's more sad than my story!

the ninjas hop into the scanners, and Naruto, of course, is the most curious

Naruto: What does this do? What's that for? what's this button for?

Sakura: hits Naruto on the head with her arm SHUT UP, MORON!

Naruto: Sorry.

Sasuke: Thank you Sakura.

Sakura: No prob. 

Jeremie: Ok, we're ready. Transfer Sasuke! Transfer Naruto! Transfer Sakura! Scanner Sasuke! Scanner Naruto, Scanner Sakura! VIRTUALIZATION!

The ninjas arrive on the replika desert sector, ready to fight.

Jeremie: Naruto, you can clone yourself many times on Lyoko and use some sort of nine-tailed fox attack, Sasuke, you can shoot fireballs from your mouth, as well as fire sharkens, and Sakura you can fire energy blasts like Aelita and William, and you have wings like Aelita.

Sakura: SWEET! 

Sasuke: Alright! My jutsu works here!

Jeremie: Ok Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich, you're up next! Transfer Aelita! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich! VIRTUALIZATION!

Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi appear next to the ninjas in their Season 4 uniforms.

Jeremie: Ok Odd and William, you're last! Transfer Odd! Transfer William! Scanner Odd, Scanner William! VIRTUALIZATION!

Odd and William appear on lyoko.

Jeremie: I fixed the bug with your teleportation program, Odd. You should be able to teleport without making copies of yourself now.

Odd: ALRIGHT!

Jeremie: Materialize vehicles!

Season 4 vehicles appear for the CL gang and the ninjas

Jeremie: Naruto, your vehicle is orange, Sasuke, yours is the blue one, and Sakura, yours is pink.

Naruto: rides around is circles in his vehicle WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sakura: STOP ACTING LIKE A 5-YEAR OLD NARUTO! You look like a MORON! 

Sasuke: That's because he IS a moron.

Naruto: I am NOT a moron.

Sasuke: You're right, you're not a moron, you're a RETARD!

Sakura: Narutard.

Naruto: I'm NOT a retard! 

Odd: Narutard, lols!

Jeremie: Quit arguing! You've got monsters to fight!

Naruto: Monsters?

The CL gang andf the ninjas are surrounded by crabes, hornets, cancrelots, blocks, and one tarantula

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! many clones of Naruto appear and attack the monsters

Sasuke: ... 

Naruto: Now, Am I still a retard?

Sakura: Ok, I take back what I aid about you being a moron now.

Odd: LASER ARROW! Odd fires Laser arrows at the monster Jeremie, I ran out of arrows!

Jeremie: No prob. I'll refill your supply!

Naruto's vehicle is an orange overboard with the symbol that Naruto has on the back of his shirt on it. Sasuke has a blue vehicle much like William's. Sasuke's vehicle has the symbol that's on the back of Sasuke's shirt on it. Sakura's vehicle is much like Yumi's only pink, and it has a Yin-Yang symbol on it. And yes, they will be fighting Gaara, who's on X.A.N.A.'s side, btw.

Part 4!

Naruto: YEAH! This is AWESOME!

Sasuke: Will you PLEASE stop acting like a retard? 

Sakura: What are you Naruto, 5?

Jeremie: Enough! More monsters are coming!

the new season 4 monsters show up and start attacking

Odd: O...k, never seen those before! 

Naruto: SHARK! That one's a shark! and that one looks like an octopus!

Sakura: I think we know that, Mr. point out the obvious a lot!

Sasuke: moron.

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! clones appear and attack the monsters

Aelita: Energy field! Aelita blasts energy attacks at the monsters

Jeremie: Good job!

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's would...

Gaara: What's this? Some sort of portal thing? I wonder where it goes. There's only one way to find out! Gaara hops into portal and arrives in the factory

Jeremie: WHAT THE?

Gaara: Ok, where the hell am I?

Jeremie: WHO are you and how did you get here? 

Gaara: Ok, in order. I'm Gaara of the hidden sand village, and I found some sort of portal thing which led me here.

Jeremie: slaps head The portal! I must have left it in Naruto's world! 

Gaara: Wait, YOU know Naruto?

Jeremie: Thanks to Odd, yes. Naruto and his ninja friends, as well as my friends are in Lyoko right now.

Gaara: Lyoko? stares at computer screen They're digital! How did they get in there?

Back in Lyoko

Aelita: Jeremie, are you there? Jeremie?

Jeremie: I'm here, but someone else is with me.

Naruto: Who?

Jeremie: some guy who says he knows you, Naruto. He says his name is Gaara. 

Sasuke: Oh no.

Jeremie: Is there a problem?

Sasuke: You bet there is! Gaara is from the hidden sand village. He's not human! He can turn into a monster thing at will!

Jeremie: Oh boy. If that's true, X.A.N.A. will be all over this guy.

Gaara sneaks into the scanner room and gets into a scanner

Gaara: What IS this stuff?

Jeremie pushes a button by accident and Gaara is virtualized

Naruto: AHH! Gaara, how did you get virtualized?

Part 5

Jeremie: Gaara must have been in a scanner and I just pushed the virtualize button by accident! I'm such a dope!

Aelita: It's ok, everyone makes mistakes.

Gaara: I wonder if my special power works here...

Sasuke: This is going to get real bad, if he's going to do what I think he's going to do!

Sakura: I think he's doing exactly what you think he's doing!

Gaara turns into a giant sand monster with blue markings

Odd: Oh no. How do we stop THAT?!

Naruto: Leave it to me! He's not the only one with that kind of power! YOU'RE GOING DOWN GAARA!

Naruto transforms into the nine-tailed fox(if thats not accurate, I'm sorry, I only saw a trailer for the newest episode of Naruto that's on in 2 days on Cartoon Network, all it showed was Gaara as that sand thing and the nine-tailed fox and Naruto and Gaara in human form before that, so I assumed that Naruto became the fox)

Odd: Woah! That's scary. hides

Ulrich: Odd, you're such a cry baby! 

Yumi: As if we didn't have enough problems, look! The scepezoa's got william!

Ulrich: Here we go again, X.A.N.A.'s taking over William.

Aelita: It's XANAiam!

Ulrich: Ok, I give, where in the WORLD did you get that, Aelita?

Aelita: It's what I call XANA-fied William. XANAiam.

Ulrich: -- 

Naruto(the nine-tailed fox): charges in toward Gaara 

Gaara(the sand monster): Oh please, you think that a big dog can defeat me?

Naruto: Yes, I do! Believe it!

Gaara: Oh yeah? I'll beat you in a second!

Sasuke: grabs popcorn This might get good.

Odd: Hey, gimme some popcorn!

Sasuke: You're just like Naruto, which is NOT a good thing. You're a total moron.

Odd: I'm NOT a moron!

Sasuke: Yea you are, your name fits you perfectly, you're... odd.

At this point, the nine-tailed fox takes over Naruto's chakra and charges in toward Gaara. The two of them clawed and scratched each other until Gaara was de-virtualized for loosing all his life points and Naruto has almost no life points left, and he re-gained controll of his body and became human again

Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jeremie: Oh yes! turns on portal and pushes Gaara into it

Gaara: arrives back in Naruto's world DARN IT!

Naruto: Thanks Jeremie!

Jeremie: No problem!

XANA-fied William starts firing energy blasts at the gang

Aelita: Oh yeah? I can do that too! fires energy blasts

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! clones appear

Odd: LASER ARROW! fires laser arrows at XANAiam(XANA-fied William)

William gets un XANA-fied and devirtualizes

Part 6

Naruto: Where did all the monsters go? Come back! BRING ON MORE MONSTERS! I'm pumped up now, believe it!

Sasuke: Stop acting like a total moron.

Sakura: NARUTARD! hits Naruto on the head with her fist

Naruto: OW! 

Odd: I think you got your wish, Naruto! Krabes! It's an army! 

Naruto: Now THAT'S more like it! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! 

Naruto clones attack the krabes

Sasuke: sigh Let's sit back and watch Naruto get his butt kicked.

Sakura: Ok, there's nothing else to do.

Yumi: You have to hit that eye thing on its head to distroy it, dummy!

Naruto: Oh. makes clones aim for the eyes

Krabes start blowing up 

Sasuke: Woah, he's not getting his butt kicked...yet

a krabe shoots the real Naruto

Naruto: Ow!

Part 7. I think this would be a good time to let Kakashi in.

Back in Naruto's world...

Kakashi: Now where did my squad go to... Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? Where are yo- Ow! Kakashi tripped over Jeremie's portal Huh? What the heck does this thing do? touches portal and is sucked into the factory O...k, where am I now?

Jeremie: Huh? Now who's found my portal?

Kakashi: Well hello there. Mind telling me where I am? I was just looking for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and I tripped over some little machine thing. I'm Kakashi. 

Jeremie: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all on Lyoko with my friends. It's a virtual world ruled by the evil XANA. looks back at computer screen Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, somebody else found my portal and he says he knows you guys. He says his name is Kakashi. 

Naruto: KAKASHI SENSEI! He found us! He's our teacher. Virtualize him! I'd like to see what he looks like on Lyoko! 

Jeremie: Ok... Kakashi, get into that scanner.

Kakashi: Ok.

Jeremie: Transfer Kakashi! Scanner Kakashi! VIRTUALIZATION!

Kakashi appears on lyoko and falls to the ground(ya know how virtualization goes, they arrive in mid-air) 

Kakashi: Ow, can't you be virtualized directly on the ground? 

Odd: Sorry, you'll get used to it.

Jeremie: Kakashi, just like the other ninja, your ninja abilities in the real world will work in Lyoko. Here, your vehicle is a black and white overbike. 

Naruto: KAKASHI SENSEI! You found us!

Sakura: Naruto, will you STOP BEING A RETARD PLEASE?!

Naruto: Sorry. 

Jeremie: XANA's attacking the core, again!

Odd: Launch the teleporter Einstein!

Jeremie: Ok, code SCEPIO! 

teleporter appears and takes the whole gang to sector 5 

Naruto: Ug, I don't feel so good.

Odd: You and me both.

Sakura: sigh

Aelita: Odd always gets teleporter sick, I guess Naruto's the same. Come on, the door's opened!

Ulrich: Follow us, ninjas.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Right behind you!

Jeremie: Once you reach the outside of the sphere, you'll need your vehicles.

Everyone hops onto their vehicles

Odd: Mantas!

Naruto: Hmm... I wonder... SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! clones of Naruto on his vehicle attack the mantas YES! I can clone my vehicle!

Kakashi: SHARINGAN! Kakashi's sharingan eye copies the mantas moves and Kakashi aims a lightning sphere at the mantas

Aelita: Follow me!

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Ok.

Yumi: There! Go in through that opening and closing hole!

Everyone enters the sphere through the hole on the bottom

Part 8

Jeremie: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you see that sphere up there? That's the core of Lyoko. It has only 2 shields protecting it, and the first shield just blew!

Naruto: Then what are we waiting for? SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Naruto clones attack creepers

Odd: LASER ARROW! fires laser arrows at creepers

Ulrich: TRIPLICATE! makes 2 clones of himself and gets into a triangle formation to confuse a creeper

Aelita: presses star watch and wings sprout(sorry again if that's not fully accurate, they've been saying on the season 4 info sticky that the star watch that Aelita has might make her wings sprout) ENERGY FIELD! blasts energy at creepers

Yumi: throws fans at creepers

Jeremie: WATCH OUT! The scyphozoa is behind Aelita!

Aelita: AHHH! 

Naruto: clones Aelita to confuse scyphozoa Run, Aelita! 

Aelita: Ok runs behind the rest of the gang and watches the scyphozoa take the fake Aelita clone

Naruto: Yes! It worked! So Sasuke, am I still a retard?

Sasuke: Mostly yes, but that was pretty good for an ameture(spelling might be wrong on that). 

Naruto: AMETURE??

Jeremie: Enough arguing.

Part 9

Jeremie: Mission accomplished!

Odd: You've been spoken too soon! 

more creepers show up and start attacking the core again 

Jeremie: Oh well, back to work!

Kakashi, they're going to have to do better than this! I copied their moves with my sharinggan last time!

Naruto: The scyphozoa is back! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! clones Aelita again

Scyphozoa takes Aelita clone

Naruto: I ask you, Sasuke, you call me an ameture? 

Sasuke: Yes. You're still an ameture.

Naruto: ERRRRRRRRRRRGH!

Sakura: I've had enough of both of you! Sorry Sasuke, but this thing between you and Naruto HAS to stop!

Sasuke and Naruto: Sorry.

Odd: Isn't it a bit odd(no pun intended) that the monsters just came back?

Ulrich: Yea, that is strange...

Naruto: Let's investigate!

Yumi: Right behind ya!

Part 10

Aelita: Maybe XANA got control of the return to the past fuction and used it to return us to when the monsters came out.

Sasuke: Return to the past? Now you're just talking nonsense.

Odd: No, it's true. Every time Aelita deactivates a tower, Jeremie uses return to the past to return us to the morning before the tower activated. 

Sasuke: You people are nutty in the head!

Naruto: I believe them.

Sasuke: That's because you're a moron, you'll believe anything.

Naruto: That is NOT true!

Aelita: If anyone here is a moron, it's YOU, Sasuke! We've been telling the truth! XANA gets more powerful every time we return to the past! 

Sakura: HOW DARE YOU call my Sasuke a moron? You should be ASHAMED!

Sasuke: ...

Jeremie: ENOUGH! I've HAD it! STOP FIGHTING! Sasuke, listen to Aelita, we met her here on Lyoko, she knows it better than anyone!

Sasuke: So Aelita's a computer program?

Aelita: No, my father, Frans Hopper virtualized himself and me into Lyoko years ago. The thing is, he didn't appear on Lyoko like I did. His DNA got stuck somewhere in Sector 5. XANA stole all my human memories but I got them back. Unfortunately, not only did I get my human memories, but XANA got the "keys" he needed to escape Lyoko and head into the internet.

Sasuke: I doubt that this "Frans Hopper" guy even exists.

Jeremie: He does exist, I have files of his diary and a web letter he sent us.

Sasuke: Whatever. 

Naruto: Sasuke, you need to learn to be nicer.

Sasuke: I don't need to learn anything, moron!

Naruto(thinking): Why, oh why did they put Sasuke on my squad?

Sasuke and sakura(thinking): Why oh why did they put Naruto on our squad? 

Sakura: Naruto, why do you have to be such a RETARD all the time??

Naruto: I am NOT a retard!

Sasuke: Yes you are.

Naruto: If you ask me, Sasuke's the only retard here. 

sakura: smacks Naruto on the head with her fist DON'T YOU EVER CALL SASUKE A RETARD! That's your last warning! smacks Naruto on the head with fist again

Naruto: OW! feels big bump on head

Kakashi: Enough, all of you! I don't care who started this, I'm ending it!

Naruto, sakura, and Sasuke: Sorry Kakashi sensei.

Naruto(thinking): Great, Sakura will NEVER like me.

Part 11

Later in the evening in Naruto's world...

Elizabeth: Naruto! It's late, where are you? We have to get home now! notices Jeremie's portal on the ground What's this? Looks like a portal... I wonder where it goes. touches portal and is sent to the factory

In the empty factory...

Elizabeth: What is this place? notices the elevator There's more than 1 level. gets into elevator and is taken to the room with the super computer WOAH! Talk about a huge computer! I wonder what it does... hits a key and the auto virtualization countdown appears on the screen What did I just do? runs for the elevator, just wanting to escape and is taken to the scanner room Big, gold tubes... hey, one's open! gets into the open scanner What is this thing? scanner closes and Elizabeth is sent to lyoko What the-? I'm digital? Where the heck am I? Looks like some icy area.

X.A.N.A.'s monsters appear

Elizabeth: Now what? Giant crabs, flying bug things, blocks with legs and tarantulas with guns for arms? What kind of crazy world is this? Oh well, at least I've still got my weapons. starts firing kunai at the monsters but the monsters don't blow up(she's not hitting the eye things on the monsters) How do you destroy these things? sees the eye markings on the monsters Maybe that's it. fires kunai at the eye marks on the monsters and they blow up YES!

an orange guardian(the orange bubble-like thing that engulfs people) appears from out of nowhere

Elizabeth: What is that? fires kunai at the guardian to no effect How do I destroy this thing? the guardian engulfs her and cages her inside itself

The next day... 

Jeremie: X.A.N.A's activated a tower in the ice sector! To the factory!

Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd head to the factory

Aelita(in the scanner room): We're ready to go! 

Jeremie: Transfer Aelita! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd! Virtualization! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!

Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich appear in the ice sector

Jeremie: The tower's due North. I'm sending you your vehicles.

the overboard, overwing, and overbike appear on Lyoko

Part 12

On Lyoko...

Odd: Hey, there's no monsters yet... that's weird. 

Ulrich: I know, if he activated a tower, where the heck are the monsters?

Jeremie: Look out! Krabes right in front of you!

Yumi: I see em! shoots her fans at the krabes, destroying them

Aelita: sees the guardian in the distance There's something over that way!

Odd: Let's check it out! 

the gang reaches the guardian

Yumi: What do you know, the old guardian has returned, but who's inside it?

Aelita: tries to get a look at the person inside(Elizabeth) I don't know but she's got the same headband as those ninjas we met yesterday. I've got a good feeling they know her.

Jeremie: I'll be right back. I'm going to get the ninjas.

Ulrich: Well how do we get her out of there?

Aelita: Like we always handled these guardians. makes a clone of Elizabeth to confuse the guardian 

the guardian spits out the real Elizabeth and engulfs the clone, then explodes

Yumi: Nice going Aelita.

Jeremie returns and brings the ninjas to the scanner room

Jeremie: I'm back, and I'm sending in the ninjas. transfers Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to Lyoko

Sasuke(thinking): WHY did you guys drag me here?

Naruto: So what'd you need us for again?

Aelita: Well we found this girl imprisoned in a guardian sphere and I figured you might know her because she's got the same headband as you guys. helps the passed out Elizabeth to a standing position

Part 13

Naruto: Elizabeth!

Aelita: So you do know this girl.

Naruto: She's my twin sister. Is she ok?

Yumi: She'll be fine. 

Elizabeth wakes up

Elizabeth: How'd I get out of that orange sphere? sees Naruto Naruto! How'd you and your friends get here sees the CL gang and who are you guys?

Naruto: I don't know where you were but we found out about this place yesterday.

Aelita: This is Lyoko, a virtual world run by a super computer. I'm Aelita Hopper and that's Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia and Yumi Ishyama(tell me if I spelled Yumi's last name wrong). 

Jeremie: and I'm Jeremie Belpois.

Elizabeth: Jeremie, you must be running the computer, right? Anyway I'm Elizabeth Uzumaki 

Jeremie: That's right. Mind telling us how you got here? 

Elizabeth: I was looking for Naruto when I found a portal and it brought me to a factory. I found the elevator and it took me to the room with that big computer in it. I hit one of the computer's keys and a countdown came up. I didn't know what I'd done but I just wanted out of there so I got back on the elevator but it took me to a room with three big gold tubes in it. One of the tubes was open so I decided to look inside and a second later I was in this icy place. 

Jeremie: I have GOT to hide that portal!

Aelita: You activated the auto virtualization program and those tubes are called scanners, they're what we use to get to and from Lyoko.

Elizabeth: That's not all. I also ran into some strange creatures. There were giant crabs, blocks that had legs, flying bugs, and a tarantula that had guns for arms. They all started attacking me so I tried to destroy them. The first time didn't work but then I noticed that they all had the same weird marking, almost like an eye, and once I hit that they would be destroyed. Then that orange sphere engulfed me and that's it.

Aelita: That sphere is a guardian. The only way to get a person out of it is to make a clone of that person to confuse the guardian.

Jeremie: So you've met X.A.N.A.'s monsters too. 

Elizabeth: X.A.N.A.?

Jeremie: X.A.N.A. is a computer virus that's infected the super computer. X.A.N.A. used to live only on Lyoko until he got the keys to the network, now he can get anywhere. Lyoko was created by Franz Hopper, Aelita's dad. It was meant to be a military system but X.A.N.A. took over.

Aelita: Franz sent hemself and me to Lyoko, but while I virtualized right into the virtual world, he got stuck in the network. We've been trying to get him out since we found out he was there and we came close but X.A.N.A. destroyed the core of the original Lyoko before we could fully materialize him. Fortunately he sent us data on Lyoko's structure and we re-built it, but X.A.N.A. also has that info and he's created replikas of Lyoko's sectors all over the network. 

Elizabeth: Wow, X.A.N.A. sounds terrible! I'm sorry about your dad too, Aelita. Is there any way I can help you guys fight X.A.N.A.?

Jeremie: Well since you now know everything about Lyoko, welcome to the gang Elizabeth.


End file.
